


i've tasted blood (and i want more)

by slimebf



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Dubious Consent, Edward Elric Swears, M/M, Masochism, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimebf/pseuds/slimebf
Summary: Regular food doesn't do much for Greed- he's hungry for something else.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Greed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	i've tasted blood (and i want more)

“Do you, like, eat?” Ed asks, staring across the campfire at Greed. 

He can tell it’s Greed and not Ling, because somehow he manages to look even  _ shiftier _ . That, and there’s an aura of danger that Ling doesn’t quite have, something dark and inhuman that makes Ed’s lizard brain scramble for the panic button. When he throws his head back and laughs, Ed can count his teeth, sharp and inhuman and glinting in the firelight. 

“I don’t  _ have  _ to eat,” Greed informs him haughtily, once he’s stopped laughing. “But I want everything, and good food makes that list.” 

Ed can’t help but lean forwards, peering at the homunculus. “But Ling needed to eat,” he says. “And the fucker ate a  _ lot _ , so it’s kind of hard to imagine him suddenly not needing that.” 

Greed shrugs, and Ed watches the way his muscles move through his tight shirt. “The Stone takes care of all of that. If I ran out of stone, sure, I’d need… something, but it’s not  _ eating _ .” 

_ That  _ piques Ed’s interest. He’s a genius, and lack of social awareness aside, he’s perfectly capable of reading between the lines. “Holy shit,” he says, and Greed’s dark eyes snap to his, a brow arching. “Do you eat  _ people _ if your Stone is low?” 

It only sets Greed laughing again, howling as he leans back. “Ah, you’re always good for a chuckle, pipsqueak,” he says, and before Ed can get mad about being called so tiny he couldn’t even stand up to an ant, the homunculus is at his side, leaning over him with a leer. “Not people,” he says, mouth full of those too-sharp teeth hovering over Ed’s jugular. “But something like that.” 

“Blood,” Ed breathes, because that makes sense- the seal he drew for Alphonse wouldn’t have worked if it were anything else, blood was essential in human transmutation, of  _ course _ it’s connected to the soul somehow. His mind feels like it’s going a million miles an hour, but it hiccups to a stop as Greed drags his teeth over his neck, just enough pressure for the scrape of it to burn. 

One of his hands slides up Ed’s shirt, the other keeping his hips in place. Ed isn’t  _ small _ , thankyouverymuch, but he certainly feels it like this, Greed slowly pushing him onto his back, teeth still at his neck. He wonders if this is how rabbits feel right before foxes rip into their throats. “What do you say?” Greed purrs, breath hot against Edward’s neck. “Wanna give me a taste?” 

Some sort of response tries to make its way out of Ed’s throat, but it’s lost to a high-pitched whine as Greed digs his teeth into the junction between Ed’s neck and shoulder, slicing through skin with the sharp burn of pain. “Fuck,” Ed manages, and he’s clutching at Greed’s shoulders, automail fingers digging in hard enough that they’d shatter a normal human’s bones. 

The noise Greed makes in response is pornographic in nature, a deep groan of pleasure as his tongue laves over the bite mark. Ed’s lost somewhere between  _ that’s so fucking unhygenic and gross  _ and  _ oh fucking god do that again _ when he realizes that he’s hard, embarrassingly so, straining against his pants as Green holds him down. “What the fuck,” he says, and Greed laughs against his shoulder, pulling back to look down at him.

There’s blood dripping down his chin,  _ Ed’s _ blood, and the hand under Ed’s shirt hardens into carbon, tearing the fabric as it pulls up. “You could stop me if you wanted,” Greed says conversationally. “Ling’s incredibly worried about you, but I think he’s underestimating just how much you want a little relief, Elric.” 

He opens his mouth to reply, or to curse Greed out, or to do  _ something _ , but before he can Greed licks at his wound again and every coherent though Ed’s ever had dies in his brain. “You like it,” Greed says, and the smug bastard is  _ right _ , but it doesn’t stop a crackle of humiliation from snapping down Ed’s spine. 

“Fuck you,” Ed snaps, and Greed digs his nails into his side in response. Ed’s head tilts back against the ground and a groan builds in his throat as Greed slides his hand down his body, fingers deftly undoing the fastening of Ed’s pants. 

Ed lifts his hips as the material slides down his thighs, and then there’s nothing but the scraps of his shirt covering him as Greed leers, looking over him. “I think it’s the other way around,” Greed says, thumbing the fly of his own pants open. “But I’m still a little hungry.” 

And then he’s leaning down, pressing a wet kiss against Ed’s flesh thigh. Ed knows human anatomy like the back of his hand, knows exactly what he’s lost and what Winry’s replaced, knows where to avoid getting hit when he does have to take a beating. Greed’s smile is hovering over where his femoral artery is, and panic slashes through Ed at the sight of those razor-sharp teeth so close to somewhere so important. “Don’t worry,” Greed laughs, the sadistic bastard. “I take  _ very _ good care of my possessions.” 

Ed screams when Greed’s teeth sink into his thigh, the noise choking off into a whimper as his cock bobs against his stomach, the pain only serving to make him harder. He’s trying desperately to figure out if Greed’s his the artery, automail hand scrabbling at the hard ground underneath him, fingers clawing little trenches in the dirt. “ _ Fucking hell _ ,” he grinds out, and Greed’s hands harden as he holds him down, one on his flesh knee and the other on his stomach. There’s insistent heat building in his core, and even as his top half writhes, Greed holds him immobile from the waist down until he’s drunk his fill. 

“Good boy,” he praises, teeth stained red with blood. He shifts Ed like he weighs nothing, lifting him up until his legs are hooked over Greed’s shoulders. Only Ed’s shoulders and back are on the ground now as Greed spreads his ass apart, wine-red eyes glinting as he looks over his prize. There’s still blood leaking from both Ed’s shoulder and thigh, but nothing’s spurting like a cut artery would produce, he thinks. He’s a little lightheaded, either from blood loss or how painfully good everything has felt. 

His legs jerk as Greed leans down and runs his tongue over Ed’s asshole, and the homunculus’ grip tightens in warning even as he continues to lick him open. Ed feels filthy with want, held up and spread open like this. Greed’s right, he could get out of this- tighten his thighs and leverage himself into a position where he could keep Greed down, or clap his hands together and shake the earth into working for him. But he won’t because he likes this, likes being treated like his opinions don’t matter, like he’s one of Greed’s  _ things _ . 

A finger still hardened with the Ultimate Shield slides in alongside Greed’s tongue, followed shortly by another as they begin to scissor him open, the stretch burning just like the wound in his thigh. Greed’s fingers brush against something inside of him that makes Ed see stars, head smacking against the ground as he moans. “Told you I take good care of what’s mine,” Greed leers, lowering Ed down again. Ed whines at the loss as Greed’s fingers slip out of him, but they’re quickly replaced by his cock, hard and weeping precum that smears with the blood on Ed’s thigh. 

“F-fuck off,” Ed manages, and Greed responds by snapping his hips forwards. Ed moans at the stretch, bigger than Greed’s fingers had prepared him for, his back scraping against the ground underneath him. 

“Your prince is watching,” Greed purrs as he pulls his hips back before snapping them forwards again, forcing more of his length inside of Ed. “He wouldn’t say it, but he likes you like this- all spread out and wanting,” he leers. The image of Ling watching- a separate entity, not trapped inside of his own mind, but there, leaning back, touching himself as Greed fucks Ed -sets sparks off behind Ed’s eyelids. 

One of Greed’s hands slides up his chest, dark nails dragging against golden-brown skin and coming to rest at the base of Ed’s throat. He isn’t quite choking him, but the threat of it is there, holding him down and in place as Greed fucks into him. Once he’s fully inside, hips resting against Ed’s ass, the hand slides up, putting pressure on Ed’s throat. It’s not enough to choke him properly, but his breathing goes shallow, and he can practically feel his thoughts turning into spun cotton in his mind. “So pretty,” Greed praises, his other hand lazily wrapping around Ed’s cock. It’s slick with blood, and the sight is so fucked up that for a moment Ed thinks he has to be dreaming. 

Then Greed pulls out of him and shoves all the way back in, setting a brutal pace. Things are a touch too dry for it to be painless, but the stretch and friction only riles Ed up more, the wounds on his shoulder and thigh pulsing in time with Greed’s hand on his cock. It’s too much, sensory data dumping itself into Ed’s brain until it sputters out. “Fuck, please,” he gasps, hips canting towards Greed’s so that he can fuck himself further on the homunculus’ cock.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Greed grunts, twisting his wrist. Ed’s orgasm hits him like a sack of bricks, his whole body shuddering with it as he falls back against the ground, boneless. Greed doesn’t stop, though, the rapid pace never ceasing even as Ed shakes on his cock, a whine building in his throat. “We stop when  _ I  _ say so,” the homunculus growls, and Ed sobs from the force of it, fingers grasping for purchase on the ground below him. 

He comes again before Greed finally finishes, pulling out of him. “Look at you,” he says appreciatively, running his fingers through the cum on Ed’s stomach. He’s covered in blood and rapidly drying cum, clothing shredded and hair a mess from where it’s dragged against the ground. Greed’s cum is dripping from his abused hole, stretched and red from friction. “Might wanna clean yourself up,” Greed adds, tucking himself into his pants. “If you keep looking like that, I might get hungry again.” 

Ed takes a deep, shuddering breath as he sits up, rubbing a hand over his face.  _ Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad,  _ he thinks slowly, prodding at the wound on his thigh.  _ I might be able to get used to this.  _

**Author's Note:**

> this is incredibly self-indulgent and horny, and what better way to kick off my nsfw account than with this? i hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> you can find my safe for work content [on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zackdrawsstuff) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/zackwritesstuff), & my nsfw content can be found   
> [here on twitter.](https://twitter.com/slimebf)


End file.
